Silent Obsession
by Ensignily
Summary: • Humans made it easy for Zim, when it came to trying to dominate the planet. Only two things were difficult, a mindless robot and a large-headed boy named Dib. However, when the female Invader that has been sent to Earth to "babysit" Zim knocks at his door, Zim has a difficult time trying to figure out if Lii makes things easier or harder. • Future OCxZim • OC2xGir •
1. Prologue: An Unfamiliar Nightmare

**Hullo! I'm glad you happened upon our Invader Zim story. My friend (timelordette) will also be writing this story in her character's point of view. My character is Invader Lii, and her character is my SIR Unit, Dot. This won't go on a certain timeline, it will be more like a collection of one-shots, a lot like the episodes themselves. I assure you, though, that the one shots will be rather short. Some may only be a paragraph or two long. Ideas just spring into my head sometimes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

Zim didn't necessarily like it when people knocked on his door. When this happens, Zim already has two things sorted out in his brain: 1. His security gnomes are malfunctioning, and 2. Whoever it was behind his door was not welcome inside of his house.

On this particular day when someone knocked at the door, Zim didn't even bother to see who was there, he just went directly to his security system and started to fix it. It sometimes became a routine; security malfunctions (always for the same reason), Zim goes to fix it (the same way works each time), and whoever was at the door was running for their life.

Except today.

As soon as he reset the security, it shut down entirely. His gnomes had somehow been destroyed. Zim stood looking at his broken security system with a dumbfounded look upon his face, but soon enough, he stomped up to his front door, annoyed.

Zim opened his door and gasped. "An Irken!" he yelled. In his doorway stood a female Irken with long, zig-zagged antennas and indigo-coloured eyes. Standing by her side was a SIR Unit with glowing red eyes. Behind her, Zim's security gnomes were nothing but ash and smoke, with wires sticking up from the ground where they used to be. "Why're you here? Are you coming to ruin my mission, like Tak?"

She rolled her eyes. "The Tallest weren't lying." she said under her breath, but Zim could still hear her. Zim decided to put that to the side for now, but still narrowed his magenta eyes at her. "The Almighty Tallest sent me here to watch over, er, help you."

Zim, not convinced, pointed his finger in her face. "You lie!" he shouted. The female Irken gently pushed his hand away.

"Call the Tallest, if you wish, but I am telling the truth." she responded, narrowing her eyes at him, mirroring his expression.

"Fine then," Zim said, pulling her inside. "I will. What's you name?"

"I am Invader Lii, and this is my SIR, Dot."

Gir was sitting on his couch, all attention on the television in front of him. He looked up at the new Invader, and suddenly saw the SIR Unit walking next to her. Excited to see another robot in the room, Gir launched himself off the bed and attacked Dot, constantly laughing as he did so. Gir scratched at the Irken Armada symbol on her head until it was completely gone, and pulled at wires from her head.

Dot screamed and ran in circles as Gir attacked her. Zim and Lii stopped and turned around see what the fuss was. When Gir finally got off of Dot, she now had a dented antennae and mouth, and her eyes were now yellow instead of red. "Now you look just like me!' Gir said, and stuck out his tongue with a satisfied look on his face.

Lii stared at Zim hard. "Your idiot robot broke Dot!" she yelled.

Zim cringed ever so slightly, and said, "Uh, yeah. Gir can… be like that sometimes."

Lii smacked his arm. "Well make him not be like that."

After calling the Tallest (who were quite annoyed that he had called, _again_) and confirming that Lii was indeed telling the truth, Zim was forced to keep her in his house. Of course, Zim wasn't very happy about this. _"She's just going to get in the way of my plans,"_ he thought to himself, scowling.

He quickly explained to her about the stupidity of humans, how she would have to go to Skool later that day, and warned her of Dib, the large-headed boy who was always getting in the way of things.

"Now," Zim started, "if you get in the way of any of my plans-"

"No, you won't." Lii interrupted, folding her arms and smirking. "The Tallest said you have to keep me here- no kicking me out or killing me."

Zim narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now then," Lii said, "I need a disguise."

Zim groaned, wishing the Invader hadn't come to his doorstep in the first place. "Alright, follow me." Zim lead Lii over to where his disguises were. She scrolled through the choices, and settled on a disguise with brown hair that got more yellow on the way down, with little lightning bolts at the end. The bangs covered most of the face. The costume had blue contacts, a black beanie that was a little too big and hung down at the back. Instead of Lii's dark purple dress with horizontal lines, it had a light purple dress with diagonal lines and a long, dark purple coat.

Lii selected the disguise and let the machine close around her and place the disguise on her body. She immediately scratched at her eyes. "Ah, these are itchy!"

Zim shrugged. "Eh, you get used to them."

Lii looked through disguises for Dot, and chose a fox. After the machine came away from Dot, instead of an orange fox, her costume was a blue zip-up fox hoodie, the same style as Gir's green dog disguise.

Lii tilted her head in confusion as she looked at Dot.

"Yeah, I think that one's been malfunctioning." Zim said, scratching the back of his head.

Zim put his disguise on, and the two walked to Skool together, leaving their robots at home. Mrs. Bitters announced Lii as a new student, and sat her down in the seat next to Dib.

The disguise's long hair covered most of Lii's face, so Dib couldn't see as easily that she wasn't human. Dib, however, thought she was beautiful. He couldn't stop glancing over at the blue-eyed new girl that sat next to him. At one point, Lii caught his stare, and looked back directly into his eyes. She smiled, just slightly, enough for Dib to nearly melt in his chair.

After Mrs. Bitters' lecture about space, time, and doom, she released the class for lunch. Dib immediately tried to talk with Lii.

"Hi! My name's Dib."

Lii's eyes widened just a bit. Dib. This was the kid with the big head that Zim had warned her about. Trying not to blow her cover, Lii tried to go along with the conversation. "Hi, Dib. I'm Lii."

Dib smiled nervously, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Um," Dib started hesitantly, "everyone says I have a big head. Do you think my head is big?"

Lii looked at him with slight confusion. His head was big, but there are plenty of Irkens with large heads. "No." she answered finally.

Dib grinned wide. "You're the only person who thinks my head isn't big!" he said, almost laughing.

Zim was already sitting down by himself at a lunch table. Lii, trying to act oblivious, asked Dib, "Who's that over there, by himself?"

Dib's face turned sour. "That's Zim. He's-"

"Lonely!" Lii interrupted quickly. "He looks lonely. I'm gonna go sit with him." Lii walked away towards where Zim was sitting.

"Wait! He's an alien!" Dib called after her, but Lii ignored him.

Lii sat down at the lunch table across from Zim. "What do you doing?" he hissed

"Trying to act normal!" she replied in a hushed voice. For a moment neither of them spoke, then Lii finally said, "I think he likes me."

Zim looked bewildered. "What?"

"Dib," Lii replied, trying to stay quiet, "he likes me. I can tell. He acts all nervous around me and… I can just tell."

Zim narrowed his eyes, which was something he did often, as far as Lii could tell.

After Skool had finally ended, Lii had decided it was a boring prison where they lectured you and served you horrible food. Later that night, before Zim disappeared off into his "secret lair", Lii spoke up.

"Zim. Uh, I just want to say thank you." Zim stopped and looked at her. Lii let herself smile, just a little bit, and to her surprise, Zim smiled back.


	2. Differences Between Tacos and Taquitos

**Hullo! Let's go ahead and start this off with a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim**

**Okay, that's done. Wow, this is probably the fastest I've ever updated a chapter of anything, haha. Well, this was quick and I couldn't resist. As you can see by the description, if you bothered to read it, there will be a romance between Gir and OC character, Dot; well, as much of a romance as you can get with two robots. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gir liked Dot. Gir liked Dot quite a bit. Dot, not being brainless, but still half-destroyed by Gir, was more fit for Gir than she would have been before: a red-eyed robot slave.

Gir didn't know much, but he knew that he liked Dot. To Gir, everyone was just taco, but with different ingredients. Zim had a hard shell with beef, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and spicy, spicy hot sauce. Dib had a soft shell, chicken, cheese, beans, and sour cream. Dot, however, was more like a taquito. She was different. A good kind of different.

Gir enjoyed spending days alone with Dot while their masters were gone; sitting on the couch, eating junk food, and watching the television shows that Zim hated with a passion.

Sometimes Gir would feel sad. Dot's master would sometimes call her over to help with something they were working on together, and she would have to leave him. He felt like his master liked Dot more.

But sometimes Zim would call over Gir again, and he would get excited. His master actually did want him! It made him so happy. He would jump around in excitement, but his master would yell at him. He didn't mind most of the time, though.

Gir never stayed sad for long though. There was always something he loved to cheer him up, and now Dot was also here to help as well.


	3. Intruder

**Hullo! I finally finished writing this chapter! I've had the idea for part of this chapter for a long while now, so I'm glad I actually pieced together a complete chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Whoo. I'm trying to ease my way into the ZaOCr thing. The next chapters will probably include it. Maybe. Hopefully.**

**Anyways...**

**If anyone has any suggestions for the story feel free to let me know in a PM. I'd love to hear any ideas/suggestions. **

**So, uh, yeah.**

**Thanks everyone! RR&R!**

* * *

He thought she was a manipulative obstacle that got in the way of his work.

He was wrong.

Lii did often take advantage of him (often being always) but whether Zim thought so or not, she was a help to him in most situations.

She thought he was a thickheaded, power hungry jerk that only thought for himself.

She was, well… mostly right.

Zim wasn't the nicest to Lii all the time, but had recently started being, well, less rude. He didn't yell at her as much and asked for her help more. Good, right?

Gir and Dot just stayed near each other, talking or eating or watching TV. Trying to stay out of their Masters' ways but would come to their side when needed.

At one point, Lii was walking home with Zim on a relatively normal day. They walked in silence, avoiding every puddle on the sidewalk and taking the shortest route home. Neither of them spoke. The only sound on the was the click of their boot heels on the pavement. Lii looked at him, and as she looked away Zim turned his head, noticing her. He scratched the back of his head where the wig cut off and continued on their path.

"Do you, uh, want to help me with something later?" Zim asked hesitantly.

Lii looked at him, almost shocked. "Oh, you actually want me to help you with something now!" Lii said with sarcasm.

Zim glared at her.

She sighed. "Yes, I'll help you."

After arriving home, Zim lead Lii down to his lair where he was starting to build a satellite that he would send up into space and switch it out with the current satellite which only broadcasted one channel, that after watching for a certain period of time, would brainwash the watchers into giving up the planet. Zim was very enthusiastic about his new plan and thought of it as his greatest idea yet.

However, Zim needed Lii's help to finish building the satellite.

He led her to the room where it was being built. The satellite was miniature, but according to Zim it was "very powerful."

"Now, all you have to do is to finish the wiring and put the rest of the cover on the outside. Understand?"

Lii looked at the satellite and the wires on the inside. "Yes."

Zim glared at her. "Good. Supplies are in the cabinet above this counter I'll be working at." With that, Zim walked over to a table against the wall with cabinets overhead and sat down in front of a blueprint. Lii followed him over to the counter and reached up to open the cabinet. Her hand brushed the tip of Zim's antennae, and he squirmed in his chair and brought his antennae down. Lii stared at him with a weird, questioning look on her face. Zim slowly stood up without saying a word and brushed his hand against her zig-zagged antennae, and she squirmed just as he did. Zim grinned wide in satisfactory. Lii blushed just a little bit, but quickly covered it up, huffing and gathering the materials from the cabinet and got to work.

Within an hour Lii was done, and Zim still sat at the counter doing whatever it was he was doing with his blueprints.

"Done." she said, "do you need any more help?"

Zim looked at Lii and back at his blueprints. "No," he paused for a moment, "is tomorrow Saturday?" Lii nodded. "Alright. We can replace the satellite tomorrow."

"Okay." she replied, then went back up to the house.

When Lii entered the kitchen, Dib was sneaking around, trying to find a way into their lair. She yelped, then glared at him. _Zim's stupid security system broke, AGAIN. I'll have to fix it later._

"Lii?" Dib cried out, shocked. "You're… you're an Irken?" his face went a light shade of red. "How did I not figure this out before?" Dib smacked himself on the side of his head.

Lii kicked him down onto the floor. "You better get out of this house right now!" she yelled. Dib scrambled up.

"What if I don't?"

Lii stepped closer to him, her face less than a foot away from his. "You will," she whispered, then raising her voice to a yell, "and take your big head with you!"

Dib jumped and narrowed his eyes. "So you do think my head is big!"

"Out!"

Dib turned around and grumbled to himself as he walked to the door. Stopping at the doorway, he turned to face Lii again, opening his mouth to speak. But before he could even say anything, Lii kicked him out onto the yard and slammed the door behind him.

"Could you be quiet?" Zim's voice came from behind her. He had come up from his lab, distracted by the noise.

Lii narrowed her eyes. "I caught that Dib kid sneaking around up here, so I kicked him out." with that she smiled, proud of herself.

Zim groaned. "Now he knows you're on my side. _Perfect_." he growled. "But at least you got him out of here."

The next day, Zim and Lii were ready to go replace the satellites, but Dib came running down the street. "Stop!"

Zim, annoyed, replied "You don't even know my plan!"

Dib stopped in Zim's yard and caught his breath. "I don't care what it is, I just know it's evil and I'm going to stop it."

Lii rolled her eyes at Dib. _Wow, what a hero._

Dib got closer to Zim, who stood right in front of the satellite and pushed him into it. Zim fell onto the satellite. Hours of work, crushed.

Dib smiled wide, knowing Zim was annoyed.

His eye twitched, then jumped onto Dib, attacking him. Lii gasped and ran over to them, pulling them apart. When Dib tried to fight back, she slapped him across the face.

"Your plan worked, now leave." she said. Dib frowned and started to walk back home.

The rest of the day Zim was grumpy. A very horrible type of grumpy. A type of grumpiness that you didn't want to be around. But Lii put up with it.

"So, when do you want to start working on a new plan?" she asked him that evening.

Zim smiled just a little bit at her dedication. Just a little bit. "Tomorrow."


	4. Stupid

**Sorry it's so short, I was just bored, none of my fanfics were updated, I couldn't find any new ones that appealed to my taste, and went, ****_hey, why not?_**** So that's how I ended up started a chapter with no plot. I had no ideas at all, and suddenly this started to come up on my screen as my fingers moves across the keyboard. I hope you enjoy, sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Dib felt so _stupid_.

So _blinded_.

Blinded by her sparkling eyes and her pretty hair that hung over her face.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_How could I not have noticed?_

All the signs were there: green skin, the PAK, always hanging out with Zim…

…instead of him.

She is a _liar_.

Such a good liar, though.

Still, whenever she was around he felt his face heat up, but would immediately scolded himself,

_No! You can't like her, she's the enemy! She's with Zim!_

But whenever she came to skool and he'd see her again and the feeling would bubble up again inside of him.

Then he'd try to think of her Irken self he'd seen that one afternoon

Light green skin, blue-purple orb-like eyes, zig-zagged antennae,

and he'd push the feeling back down.

An _Irken_.

How _stupid_ of him.


End file.
